


For the Honor of Gayskull

by Anonymous



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: 5+1 Things, F/F, Handcuffs, Implied Sexual Content, Spanking, Strap-Ons, Vibrators, mild tentacles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-31
Updated: 2019-10-31
Packaged: 2021-01-15 01:40:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,971
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21245405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Five times Adora’s attempts at transforming her sword went wrong, and one time she actually got control.Featuring all the ships.





	For the Honor of Gayskull

**Author's Note:**

> I cannot explain myself.   
The transforming sword has too much potential.

**1\. Glimmer**

“For the honor of Grayskull!” Adora shouted, holding the sword up over her head.

The blinding light surrounded her, the sense of power and confidence beginning to fill her, her hand gripping the hilt of the sword as tightly as she could.

The imposing effect was ruined a little when she glanced over to Glimmer self-consciously.

“Ok, here goes…” Adora said.

Light Hope had suggested she practice the sword transformations. Apparently focus was the key; the sword responded to her heart, so as long as she had some firm desire, it shouldn’t be too hard. Focus on what she wanted to protect, on who she wanted to fight…

Just let those needs fill her and let the sword react.

“Good luck!” Glimmer said.

Adora looked at her, smiled, then grimaced.

Ok, think about Glimmer. Her best friend, one of the most important people to her, if there was anyone she was fighting for, it was her. No more pain, no more worry.

Focus on Glimmer, and let those emotions flood through her…

The sword shone brightly, and shifted shape. Adora squinted to make out what it was become. She paused.

“That doesn’t like much of a weapon,” Glimmer said.

“I… huh, no,” Adora said. “Does it shoot something?”

She prodded it curiously. There was a long, smooth rod with a rounded tip, solid but soft to touch. At the other side of it was a flared base that connected it to a weird tangle of straps. Adora shook it a few times to try and unbunch them.

Ok, so… if anything it reminded her of one of those harnesses some Horde machines could use, you’d put your legs through those holes to keep balance, or to abseil down a surface, but if you did that with this then the rod would be sticking out from…

Adora paused. Then blushed. Then snatched it back, coughing.

“Adora?” Glimmer said.

“N-nothing!” Adora said.

“What? Do you know how it works?” Glimmer said.

“I, er, it’s… it’s not a weapon,” Adora said.

“I got that,” Glimmer said, “But what _is _it?”

Adora coughed, then, blushing, momentarily held it over her crotch where the rod would be if she put on the harness, before hiding it behind her back again.

‘Focus on Glimmer,’ yeah, right, great advice past her. Protecting Glimmer wasn’t foremost on her mind when they were safe.

“Oh,” Glimmer said. Her eyes went wide. “So. Um. Could you show me?”

“I did!” Adora said.

“Properly,” Glimmer said. Adora was suddenly very aware of how intently her friend was looking at her. “Please.”

Adora looked back. She swallowed, then rather quickly nodded. Figuring out a demonstration should be… enjoyable.

* * *

**2\. Huntara**

The Crimson Wastes were about as much fun as she’d expected. Which was to say, not much. Barren as far as the eye could see; the new company they’d picked up didn’t do much to alleviate it.

“Nice sword,” Huntara said, coming up behind her.

“Huh? Yeah?” Adora said.

She was walking along as She-Ra, since the last bit of trouble they’d run into. It paid to be prepared in the Wastes.

Adora gestured, focusing. She was beginning to get a handle on the transformations; Glimmer had been eager to help her practise. After a moment, it became a shield. Huntara’s eyebrows rose.

“Cute trick,” she said. “Does it do anything else?”

“Yep,” Adora said brightly.

She whirled it around as it morphed back into a sword, then held it aloft, looking at Huntara. Something to impress her. That was her desire, hopefully…

The sword flared white, then seemed to shrink, drawing back. A second later and Adora yelped as she found the sword becoming a pair of metal bracelets, binding her wrists together.

“Huh. Did not call that,” Huntara said.

There was something new in her voice. Adora kind of liked it.

“Um, yeah, sometimes it does stuff of its own accord,” Adora said. “Stray subconscious thought, you know.”

She was babbling, she knew it. It was hard not to when Huntara was looking at her like that. When Huntara was looking at her in general, actually.

“Your… subconscious wanted you to be tied up?” Huntara said.

Adora coughed. She glanced down at her arms, wrists still together, acutely aware of how vulnerable she was, and acutely aware that she didn’t particularly mind. She felt safe.

Huntara took a step closer. Adora’s back bumped into a cliff wall.

“Tell me if I’m off-base-” Huntara began.

“You’re fine,” Adora said quickly. “So, so fine.”

Huntara chuckled, and leant in closer.

* * *

**3\. Scorpia**

“For the honor of Grayskull!” Adora shouted as she charged into battle. Her costume changed mid-leap, hair growing longer by the time she hit the ground.

She held her sword ahead of her, and Scorpia caught it in a claw. Scorpia pushed it back, almost wrenching it from her grasp; Adora kept hold, swinging again.

No, she couldn’t keep this up; she focused. Some other shape of sword would be harder for her to catch. Glowering at Scorpia, Adora felt the sword morph and flash in her hand.

“Uh,” Scorpia said. She suddenly stopped her assault. “You ok there?”

Adora blinked. Why was she holding a… She didn’t know exactly what the word was, but she did know that it very much resembled the thing she’d ended up brandishing at Glimmer, only minus the harness.

She waved it vaguely.

Sure, Scorpia was tough, that didn’t mean she was happy with the sword picking up on all the wrong impulses.

“Oh, did you not want to fight?” Scorpia said. She beamed. “Gotta tell you, that’s a relief, I get so bored of all this. Hey, give that here.”

“Hey- wait!” Adora yelped.

Scorpia plucked the… thing out from her hand. She tilted her head, regarding it curiously, before looking over to Adora.

“Oh! Seen one of these. Handy trick being able to make them like that,” Scorpia said.

Adora flushed.

“So, you want to use it on me, or me on you?” Scorpia said.

Adora hesitated. Well, not fighting was.. . while she was there to do battle, it never seemed like they really got anywhere with Scorpia. A chance to relax wasn’t so bad. She could say she’d learned more features of her weapon. That wasn’t a total loss.

Although…

“Can I,er, on you?” Adora said. Even so, she didn’t want to give up the sword.

“Sounds like a plan!” Scorpia said brightly. She was already beginning to sit down. “Getting to know one of Catra’s old friends, aww, I’m sure she’d be thrilled!”

Adora emphatically did not comment on that when she went to take the toy back.

* * *

**4\. Mermista**

Adora waved the sword around idly, keeping up on practise while visiting Salineas. Thrust and parry, and slice and withdraw, and cut and strike and duck and thrust…

“Wow. You’re stabbing air. How useful.”

Mermista walked into the room. Adora coughed, relaxing her stance and turning back. The princess looked her up and down curiously.

“Glimmer says that thing’s impressive,” Mermista said. “I don’t see it.”

“It is impressive!” Adora said. “It can turn me into She-Ra.”

“And I have a trident that can turn me into Sea-Ra, what’s the big deal?”

“No you don’t- ah! Whatever. Can your trident do this?” Adora said.

She managed to actually turn the sword into a shield that time. Then, less impressively, an umbrella. Mermista, still nodded contemplatively, and Adora decided to go for another transformation, looking at the princess.

She probably shouldn’t have been surprised. It looked… similar to the thing she’d used on Scorpia, only a little bulkier, and the jewel in the hilt seemed less secure. Curiously, Adora prodded the gem.

Maybe it was something different after all…

Or maybe it just vibrated. Adora squeaked, and dropped it, watching the former-sword clatter along the floor and vibrate its way over to Mermista’s feet. Mermista picked it up and frowned at it. Adora’s cheeks heated, both at what the sword had decided to turn into this time, and at the thought of how those vibrations must feel when put to proper use.

“What is _this_?” Mermista said flatly.

“It, er,does that sometimes,” Adora said. She glanced at Mermista.

The mermaid princess did seem bored a lot of the time. Adora hesitated; maybe she wouldn’t mind a chance to relax properly.

“Hey! Want to see what it does?” Adora said. “Might make your day a bit better.”

“I doubt it,” Mermista said.

“Oh, trust me,” Adora said.

* * *

**5\. Perfuma**

“Hey! Adora!” Perfurma sailed up onto the wall atop a magical plant. “Can we talk?”

Adora turned, watching as the princess neatly landed on the brick. She frowned, but still nodded. She tried to always be there, especially for the Princess Alliance.

“Hey!” Adora said. “Sure, what is it?”

“Why the double standards?!” Perfuma said. “Do you just not like me, or…”

Adora blinked.

“Huh?” she said.

“I spoke to Glimmer and Mermista, you’ve shown off your sword to them,” Perfuma said. “But I have to come after you to ask.”

Oh. Adora hesitated.

“I didn’t exactly, er, plan any of that,” Adora said.

Perfuma pouted. After a moment, Adora shrugged. It wasn’t like she exactly wanted to say no, this was just a weird way for it to happen.

Adora unsheathed her sword, waving it in front of her. What should she go for? Something like she had with Glimmer maybe, or Mermista, or…

The shining light resolved into something longer. It wasn’t firm like the others, rather it wriggled and writhed, a long squirming frond. Adora almost dropped it in shock.

Okay, what stray Perfuma-inspired thought was meant to have created that? Adora shot a confused look over to the princess. Perfuma, meanwhile, was just smiling.

“Oh! You want to do it like that?” Perfuma said cheerfully.

“I… huh?” Adora said.

And then her eyes widened in comprehension as vines ripped out of the ground and started to climb the wall. Adora watched the smooth, warm plants creep up. That was one, two, three, four, five…

“Um,” Adora said.

“Want to see how mine compares to yours?” Perfuma said earnestly.

“Um,” Adora said again. The vines crept closer. “…Sure.”

* * *

**+1. Catra**

“Hey Adora.”

Adora jumped as Catra fell out of the cave roof, landing just a step behind her. Staggering back, trying to right her balance, Adora whirled around.

“For the honor of Grayskull!” Adora shouted, just managing to reach her sword in time.

Catra stared back at her across the small distance that divided them, panting. Adora kept a grip on her magical sword.

“Are we really doing this again?” Adora said, slightly exasperated.

“You could always surrender,” Catra said. “On second thoughts, no, don’t. This is the fun part.”

“I’ve been preparing,” Adora said.

“Big woop, me too,” Catra said.

“This isn’t an ordinary sword,” Adora said. “I can manipulate it, change it into whatever I need it to be. I’ve had a lot of practise by now.”

“Is that supposed to scare me?” Catra said.

“I think I’ve figured out exactly what I need for you,” Adora said.

She lifted the sword up higher and focused on Catra and everything the world needed. The sword shimmered with an unearthly light, growing shorter, wider, flatter, until Adora held shining silver in her hand, resolute.

Catra hesitated.

“I’d say you were better off with the sword,” Catra said.

“Would you?”

“Well, yeah, what’re you planning to do with a paddle?” Catra said.

“This,” Adora said.

She lunged, and tussled with her ex for a few long seconds, before finally getting Catra over her knee, paddle in hand.

“This is for staying with the Horde! This is for attacking Brightmoon! This is for scratching me! This is for Entrapta! This is for trying to end reality! Bad kitty!”


End file.
